The invention generally relates to generating electrical power in a well.
One of the primary challenges in intelligent well completions is the reliable delivery of power to downhole electronics, such as the electronic components of valves, sensors, telemetry modules, etc. One conventional solution involves the use of permanent cables to establish hard wired connections between the downhole electronics and power supplies that are typically located at the surface of the well.
Alternatively, other electronic systems have been proposed, such as the use of wireless devices. There are advantages to using wireless devices in a well. However, in order for a device to be truly wireless, its power supply must be localized. In other words, the power supply for the wireless device must be located downhole either in proximity to or incorporated in the device. One way to provide power to a downhole, power consuming wireless device is to dispose a stored energy source, such as a battery, in or near the device. However, challenges associated with battery technology limit how much energy may be stored. In addition, the battery may have a relatively short expected lifetime, as compared to the expected lifetime of the wireless device and other downhole components, necessitating costly interventions or other replacement operations.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for better ways to supply power to downhole components in a well, although embodiments of the invention may not be limited to satisfying this exemplary need.